


blood cells pixelate and eyes dilate

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is drunk and messy and spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood cells pixelate and eyes dilate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/gifts).



> Gifted to the amazingly lovely Laurelin as an (early) birthday present, because I needed to de-stress after a terrible day <3 check out her work if you haven't already because it's perfect and beautiful.

It’s been a long time since Lee has been this pleasantly drunk, where the tips of his fingers are just beginning to tingle and he feels comfortably warm and giddy; his last few experiences with drinking had been more of a necessity rather than a recreational activity, following the events of a rough breakup, of the rough few weeks beforehand when everything had started going to shit. Now Lee is giggling and enjoying the dryness of the wine Richard had brought, sinking deeper and deeper into the couch as his buzz grows and Richard tells a joke.

Richard. Lee watches his castmate through hooded eyes and swallows, hoping that the heat in his face is brought on by alcohol and not blush. He’d been a goner the day they’d met, captivated already by this tall, strong, silent man who spoke so little but conveyed so much, and who had a wickedly raunchy sense of humor, come to find out, once the cast had all gotten to know each other. They’d bonded quickly, faster than Lee had expected, and more than one night had found him asking himself where this was headed, if Richard _meant_ those flirty touches, those stares that Lee had only been able to catch faint glimpses of when he turned his head.

There’s a brief lull as Richard picks up his glass and drinks; Lee follows the bob of his throat as he swallows, watches with a barely-concealed whine as Richard licks his lips and sets his glass back down on the table. Lee hurriedly takes a gulp of his, focusing on the dry warmth of it sliding down his throat, and after he’s set it on the table he turns around and finds that Richard is watching him, brows furrowed and lips parted, like he’s trying to figure Lee out.

Lee clears his throat and knows that this time it is a blush creeping up his cheeks, and he hopes that he can blame the ruddiness on his last drink. “Yes?” he asks, and it comes out on a squeak.

Richard stays silent a moment more before he drains his glass and stands up, crossing the small space of the trailer over to where Lee is sitting. Lee tilts his head up, heart pounding and picking up speed the closer that Richard gets, and these few seconds seem to stretch on into minutes, days, as Lee stops breathing altogether and just blinks.

Richard offers no explanation, no preamble, as he places his hand on Lee’s solar plexus and pushes him back, until Lee’s back is against the couch; he straddles Lee’s hips, then, moving with the easy grace Lee has been training to perfect for Thranduil, and for one moment Lee feels like his brain shorts out as everything tries to come together underneath the buzz. Richard is straddling his lap. Richard’s arms are winding around Lee’s neck and he’s leaning close, oh god, leaning closer and closer and smelling like woodsy cologne and the sweet-sharp aroma of wine. Lee breathes in deep and settles trembling hands on Richard’s hips.

“What—” he starts to ask, but Richard cuts him off with a look, that intense one Lee has seen during the tougher scenes, and directed at him it takes his breath away and shuts him up in one single heartbeat.

Lee waits for an explanation, feels rigid and tense, but none come: instead, he gets no warning except for the faint, brief flicker of Richard’s eyes to his mouth before Richard is leaning in and kissing him.

It’s good, so much better than Lee had ever imagined, and he moans, slides his hands up Richard’s back and presses into it, opening his mouth and feeling the slick velvet press of Richard’s tongue against his. When he nips at Richard’s lip he gets a low moan, gets the bulk of Richard’s body pressing closer and gets the hot-hard press of a cock against his belly. The feeling jolts through him and Lee breaks the kiss to moan Richard’s name, gripping at Richard’s hair to tug his head back and lick at his throat, reigning in the near-overpowering desire to bite and suck and leave marks.

“You wanted this, didn't you, Lee?” Richard breathes, and his nose brushes Lee’s cheek as he leans back in for a kiss, a sloppy, wet meeting of lips as he grinds down again, and lee hisses at the burn of Richard’s beard against his face, yearns for its scratching heat again when Richard pulls back with a slick sound. “I saw how you kept looking at me.”

“So fucking bad,” Lee gasps, and it’s true; he’s wanted Richard so badly that he aches for it. But even then he hadn't expected this, for their first time to be in Lee’s trailer after a long day and when nearly an entire bottle of wine had been split between the two of them. And yet, somehow, it still feels right, like the alcohol is only an arbitrary factor in all of this. “You have no idea, Richard.”

Richard chuckles and nips at the line of Lee’s throat before working a hand between them and curving it over the rise of Lee’s cock through his jeans. “I think I might,” he teases, and Lee arches and shouts. “That is, if this is for me.”

Lee tamps down the hysterical relieved laugh at the back of his throat, takes Richard’s face in his hands and says, “That is very much for you.” He kisses away Richard’s smile, adds, “You wanna move this to the bed?”

Richard gets there first and falls back, scooting up the tiny mattress. Lee pushes away the tiny voice that says that this is his castmate, that they have a franchise they’re in together and they can’t fuck this up, but nothing feels wrong about any of this; every step closer, every sweep of his eyes down the languid spread of Richard’s distractingly long limbs, feels more and more like pieces are falling into place. Once Lee stops at the foot of the bed and Richard lifts up on his elbows, one corner of his mouth crooked up in a smile, the last bit clicks and every bit of apprehension evaporates, leaving Lee feeling nothing but hot arousal and soft fondness.

“Have you done this before?” Lee asks as he straddles Richard’s hips, and he’s surprised at the nod that Richard gives him, the empathetic way that his eyes bore into Lee’s, hazed with alcohol but still bright, still flint-sharp like they can cut into Lee’s skin at a moment’s notice, and pinned by that gaze Lee feels like they already are, are cutting layers and layers below to flay him open.

“I’ve only had a few male partners,” Richard admits, and he sits up and Lee sits back, allowing Richard to wriggle out of his shirt with drunken grace before falling back to the bed. Lee stares at the rise-and-fall of Richard’s chest and imagines licking his way down Richard’s torso towards that tempting bulge at the front of his jeans. “But I’m not inexperienced by any means.”

The last part is said on a purr, a rough rumble of Richard’s voice that makes Lee shiver, makes him groan and flex his fingers in the sheets as he leans back down. Richard’s voice is dangerous on a normal day, but now, when he’s turned on, it gets deeper than Lee had thought possible, goes a step beyond Thorin’s authoritative growl and strikes a note that reverberates just right deep in Lee’s body, like a bell.

“Oh my god,” is all Lee can grit out, and Richard laughs, sitting up and tugging Lee’s shirt off, and Lee helps with sluggish, clumsy limbs, tossing it off to the side and saying, "You're going to kill me." With a laugh and a bright shine of teeth Richard’s hands are going for Lee’s belt, and he looks up as he unhooks it, slides the prong through the hole and slithers the belt from the loops. It falls with a muffled _thud_ to the floor below and Lee's heart quickens, stuttering in its beat at the finality of this, the reality that they've stepped past the boundaries, have _trampled_ them, and there's no going back after this. It's terrifying, but it's also exhilarating.

“Would you like me to show you?” Richard asks, already undoing Lee’s button and zipper and tugging the flaps of his jeans open. Lee’s cock gives a twitch and Richard hums.

Lee nods, jaw slack, wonders of this is how Richard always is in bed or if it’s just because of the alcohol. Lee thinks that it doesn’t really matter, especially not when Richard is tugging his underwear down and taking his cock out, wrapping a sure hand around it and giving a few dry strokes. It twists fire in Lee’s belly, makes his thighs tremble. When Richard scoots down, dips his head and looks up as he licks at the slope of Lee’s cock, tracing the point of his tongue around the damp slit, Lee cries out, tangling his fingers in Richard’s hair and moaning, “Oh my god, Rich,” tugging a little harder when Richard takes him deeper, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

They get undressed quickly, shedding clothes and tossing them unheeded to the floor, across the trailer, and it isn't long before they’re naked on the bed, Lee pinned to the mattress with Richard smiling wolfishly down at him. Lee looks at Richard’s cock, at the perfect slope of it, its ruddiness and the slick barely glistening at the slit, and feels the rush of saliva in his mouth at the thought of taking him deep and sucking him off until he comes down Lee’s throat.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Lee says, swallowing hard at the imagined rush of come, and he means it. “It’s not just the wine talking,” he promises, and Richard laughs and kisses him.

“Where do you keep the lube?” he murmurs against Lee’s mouth and Lee groans _oh fuck_ before properly directing Richard towards the drawer where it’s kept. He gets a spectacular view of Richard’s ass as he gets up to get it, and he doesn't bother hiding his cheeky smile when Richard returns, bottle in hand. The cap clicks as Richard pops it open, kneels above Lee again, and Lee could get used to this sight, of the way that the dim light of the trailer plays over Richard’s face and body, of the way that his cock sways between his legs. He could get used to the rough burn of Richard’s beard on the sensitive skin of his neck, and as Richard is licking up the side of it, following the trail with damp kisses, Lee wants to know what it’d feel like on the insides of his thighs as Richard sucks him off, against his cheeks as Richard rims him, and Lee grabs at Richard's ass at that thought, smiling at the yelp Richard lets out and moaning at the sharp nip he gets on the side of his neck in retaliation.

As Richard sits back Lee arches and tries to spread his legs, making a noise of frustration when he remembers that Richard is sitting on his lap. Richard’s eyes widen, and he fumbles for his words in a way that Lee can only think to describe as adorable. “I didn't think to—is that what you prefer?”

“Sometimes,” Lee gasps. “I don’t mind switching, but it’s just…it’s been awhile, you know? And sometimes you just need to get fucked.”

Richard exhales noisily, nods, and looks apologetic as he picks up the bottle of lube again and pours some onto his palm. “Is it okay if we don’t, at least tonight? I’d like to be at least a little more sober when that happens.”

Something warms in Lee, then, and he nods, gives Richard a fond look and tugs him down for a kiss, licking along the seam of his mouth until his lips part and he can taste wine. So this isn't just a drunken thing; Richard sees more, sees a future, _wants_ this to happen again and maybe again.

“Next time,” he agrees, tracing over the scruff on Richard’s cheek, and then Richard is reaching between them and taking their cocks in his hand and Lee is seeing stars, arching up off the bed with a cut-off shout as Richard begins to stroke. He breathes in, exhales, and it’s a sob, needy and loud, and then it’s Richard’s name strung-out and broken.

Richard is panting against Lee’s neck, and the sound of his hand working them is slick and lewd. The pleasant warmth of Lee’s buzz is quickly being overtaken by the desperate heat of oncoming orgasm, curling his toes and and arching his hips as he seeks and seeks, rocking into Richard’s hand and gasping, moaning, at the electric brush of the head of Richard’s cock against the sensitive underside of his own. It’s about to be over far too quick, but Lee has no room to be embarrassed, not when every sense is overtaken by Richard.

“Would you like me to fuck you? Yeah?” Richard asks, twisting his wrist just so and giving a tight squeeze, and Lee is too gone, too _far_ fucking gone to do anything other than whine and arch his hips up. It’s been months since he’s been fucked, months spent wringing the last of his fantasies dry as he concentrates on the memory of fullness, of broad hands holding him down and a heavy cock fucking him. Richard has strength that he knows how to use and Lee wants it, fuck, wants to spread his legs for Richard right now and beg for it.

Richard works his fist faster around their cocks, teeth sharp in the skin of Lee’s shoulder. Lee scrabbles at Richard’s back, gasps out, “Close, close, gonna come,” as he rolls his body into the movements, chasing it until it finally crests, building white-hot in his groin as he arches and comes with a too-loud moan, burying his face in his shoulder as come splatters sticky and warm over his belly.

Richard swears, breathes out Lee’s name, and Lee opens his eyes just in time to see Richard’s hand, slick with lube and the white mess of Lee’s come, working over his cock in a few rough, quick pulls before he’s coming, too, fucking forward into his fist and squeezing his eyes shut with a low, throaty groan as he spills in ribboning pulses onto the mess already on Lee's abdomen, the slick, flushed-red head disappearing in and out of the circle of Richard's fist until it oozes its last drop and Richard gives a full-body shudder of sensitivity that's followed by a short, quiet gasp. Lee’s almost certain that it’s the most beautiful sight that he’s ever seen, and that’s comparing it to the endless, vast beauty of New Zealand.

Neither of them move at first as they catch their breath. The come is beginning to dry sticky and tacky on Lee's torso, making him feel dirtier than he has in a long time, and eventually he is the one who gets up and gets a towel, and they clean off in a silence that isn't so much bad as it is loaded with unasked, unanswered questions, most of them stemming from the nearly-empty bottle of wine in the living area. They should talk, hash things out and find out where the other stands, and especially where they want this to go, but the alcohol mixed with the orgasm has made Lee sleepy, and one look at Richard’s drooping eyes tells him the same.

He doesn't regret it, and he’s almost sure that Richard doesn’t, either, but there’s still so much to be worried about, so much that they have to think through.

Lee gets dressed in his boxers, finds Richard’s and tosses them to him, waiting until he has them on to climb onto the bed. “Tomorrow,” he says, and he smiles at the arm Richard throws across his chest, at the contented hum and the soft sigh. “We can talk about this then.”

Their first time is drunk and messy and spontaneous, but Lee is more than happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is here (endofadream)! I always cherish each and every one of your reviews <3


End file.
